Kingdom Hearts Pixar
"A New World. Same Hero" Kingdom Hearts Pixar Is A Prelude Instalment In The Kingdom Hearts Series Taking Between the Second Instalment and Chain Of Memories distributed by Sqaure Soft and BlacKHeart Lead-Ons which consists Of The Classic Walt Disney Pixar Films as opposed to the original classical Disney Animated films It was released in North America on November 11th, 2009 on all consoles, Japan on December 8th 2009, England and Australia on all consoles on November 30th 2009. Featuring the reprisal voice talents of Haley Joel Osment, David Boreanaz. Summary The Crossover Begins as the legendary heartless commander Ansem descends upon the Dive causing the transeant leak resulting in the clashing of different worlds. New Realms Containing the Keyholes of which the villainery, Heartless and Ansem most desperatley desire surface. Soon Sora current wielder of the Keyblade and his successor of the recently destroyed Twilight Town must align with new and old heroes to save the universe and all it's inhabitants from losing themselves into a unprecendented darkness that runs deep into the soul leaving you Heartless and a simple puppet to the monstrous commander at the heart of it. New Transformations, New Abilities and New Worlds await as Sora and friends descend once again into the darkness proving the strength of time and of their hearts. Characters *Sora *Roxas *Aldearo *Mumenta *Selphia *Cloud *Leon *Yuffie *Kairi *Riku *Donald Duck *Goofy *King Mickey *Queen Minnie *Daisy Duck *Sheriff Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Hamm *Rex *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Little Bo Peep *Andy *Molly *Bonnie *Lotso *Crunch *Stretch *Ken *Barbie *Twitch *Spark *Buttercup *Bullseye *Jessie *Stinky Pete *Al *Sid *Spike *Green Trio *Prickle-Pants *Dolly *Quack *Flik *Dot *Princess Atta *Queen *Hopper *Francis *Heimlich *Slim *Tuck *Roll *P.T *Manny *Rosie *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Invisible Girl *Dash *Syndrome *Omnidroid *Mirage *Frozone *Gazor-Beam *Nemo *Marlin *Dory *Bruce *Anchor *Chum *Darla *Gill *Bloat *Peach *Deb/Flo *Crush *Coral *Squirt *Ray *Remy *Lightning McQueen *Porscha *Mater *Red *Doc Hudson *Ramone *Flo *Sullivan *Mike *Waternoose *Chick Hicks *King *Randal *George *Celia *Boo *Carl *Russell *Dug *Kevin *Charles Muntz *Omega *Alpha *Wall.E *Eve- *Otto Gameplay Kingdom Hearts Pixar details a new character customization and introduction of all all and only the classic Walt Disney Pixar Characters from the cowboy toy Woody to clown fish Nemo and superhero Parr Family. It Introduces the new switchable character system allowing the player to switch between Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey and other party member available at the time while not restricting the ally party to only three members of your selection. The Battle system can be fought with the Disney Kingdom Keyblade(Classical) and other varieties as well as magic consisting of the following elemental and other spells which can evolve as the story is explored further. It Features many classical heartless as well as new exclusive entries such as the Tumbler, Hooded Hectic, Brown-Eye, Black-Eye and Vampyr. The World's are once again accesible by Gummi Ship the main method of transportation across the Keyhole worlds and upon defeating the main Pixar world's villain and closing the keyhole the heartless deteorate and acces to further worlds and aspects of the story become available. Enemies ''Hordes of Heartless'' *Shadow *Common *Troupe *Stretchers *Octi *Eyes *Darkside *Pot Spider *Jelly-Fi *Bad Balloons *Jack-In-A-Rock *Trucker *Carthelow *Scare Children *Cent-O-Pede *Antja *Fury *Mutts *Vanitas *Shadow Sora *Shadow Riku *Shadow Kairi *Shadow Wakka *Shadow Donald *Shadow Goofy ''Somebodies'' *Malificent *Syndrome *Underminer *Mirage *Hopper *Grasshoppers *Sid *Spike *Al *Stinky Pete *Lotso *Stretch *Crunch *Ken *Twitch *Spark *Bruce *Anchor *Chum *Darla *Chick Hicks *Hot Rod *Randal *Waternoose *Charles Muntz *Otto *Riku Worlds-Accesible By Gummi Ship #House Of Toys #Montropolis #Golden Age #Ant Island #Destiny Islands #Twilight Town-Flashback Sequence XVIII #Land of Departure #Disney Kingdom #Radiator Springs #Hollow Bastion #End Of The World #Above #Great Barrier Reef #Streets Of Rats #Paradise Falls Category:Games Category:Stories